Carne de Dragão
by Odd Ellie
Summary: Takiya faz uma descoberta um tanto perturbadora sobre o que ele tem jantado


**Carne de Dragão**

Para Takiya era sempre era divertido ir jantar no apartamento de Kobayashi, compensava bastante agora eles não saírem mais tanto só os dois após o trabalho para beber e falar sobre coisas de otaku quando se contava o quão divertidas as noites com eles e os dragões que agora faziam parte de suas vidas eram. Mas naquele dia ele havia notado algo meio peculiar.

Quando Tohru serviu o jantar para todos havia um pedaço de carne no prato de Kobayashi, apenas no prato de Kobayashi, e era um tanto familiar, na verdade ele tinha quase certeza que ele sabia exatamente qual era o gosto que aquela carne tinha. Kobayashi comeu tudo exceto pela carne, o que causou uma pequena onda de reclamações de Tohru.

"Porque você não comeu a carne que Tohru-chan colocou no seu prato ?" ele perguntou pouco após o jantar.

"Porque é a carne da cauda dela, eu não vou comer aquilo"

Um frio correu pela espinha dele.

"O que ?"

"Não me olha assim, eu te disse eu não comi, você não tem motivo nenhum pra fazer essa cara de nojo e horror"

Mas havia, porque a carne que Tohru havia servido para Kobayashi parecia muito com a carne que Fafnir costumava servir para ele nas raras vezes em que ele fazia jantar. A carne que Takiya tinha comido um monte de vezes.

.

.

.

"Faf-kun será que daria pra gente conversar por um momento ?"

"Eu estou jogando" Fafnir disse sem tirar os olhos da televisão na sala de Kobayashi.

"Fafnir por favor" Takiya disse e tocou a mão dele que segurava o controle do video game.

Fafnir por um segundo pareceu que ia ficar irritado, mas isso parou quando ele viu a expressão de Takiya.

"Certo. Fale"

"Não aqui, vamos para o telhado"

"Certo"

Assim que eles chegaram no telhado Takiya disse :

"Certo, eu provavelmente só estou imaginando coisas, mas aquela carne que a Tohru serviu pra Kobayashi parece muito com a carne que você me serve as vezes, e a Kobayashi disse que é a carne da própria cauda dela, mas só parece certo ? Porque você não tem me dado a sua própria carne pra mim comer porque isso seria insano, certo ?"

Fafnir ficou em silêncio por um tempo antes de dizer :

"Eu tenho te dado a minha carne, sim"

"Que diabos Fafnir ? Isso é basicamente canibalismo"

"Não, não é. Nós não fazemos parte da mesma espécie e esse é precisamente o ponto. Comer a carne de um dragão é algo bem arriscado no meu mundo, porque se tirada involuntariamente a carne se torna venenosa, no entanto o contrário acontece se for tirada de boa vontade pelo próprio dragão. A carne tende a deixar humanos mais fortes, com maior imunidade a doenças e o tempo de vida é prolongado significativamente. Também algo que conecta a existência do dragão com a do humano que é presenteado a carne para sempre, é uma antiga magia de sangue se algo fosse acontecer com você eu saberia e eu seria capaz de intervir"

"Mas não dói cortar partes de você mesmo?"

"Não quando corta, só um pouco quando é consumida, se não for consumida apenas volta sem danos"

"Então quando eu como você sente dor ?"

"Só um pouco, e no dia seguinte geralmente já está curado"

"Eu não me importo, eu não quero que você fique com dor por mim, nem mesmo por um dia"

Fafnir ficou em silêncio por um longo tempo, querendo um pouco que as palavras que ele sabia que tinha que dizer não precisassem ser ditas.

"A pequena dor física que eu as vezes me submeto não se compara em nada a aquela que eu sentiria se você ficasse doente ou...eu sei que você provavelmente vai morrer antes de mim você é um humano e o seu tipo passa por esse mundo e por todos os outros muito rápido, eu sei disso desde o começo mas eu quero mais tempo, quanto for possível"

"Faf-kun…"

"O que ?"

"Eu faria as coisas estranhas entre nós se eu te beijasse agora ?"

"Provavelmente sim, mas eu quero que você o faça"

E Takiya o fez, bem lentamente levantando o queixo do dragão levemente com os dedos e levando seus lábios para junto aos dele.

"Eu te amo" Takiya disse após o beijo acabar.

"Você vai continuar comendo minha carne ?"

"Eu acho que sim...eu quero tanto tempo com você quanto for possível também"


End file.
